Flour
by BronzeS
Summary: Inspired by two headcanons somewhere on the internet, a short Caleo one-shot.


**Short fanfiction inspired by a couple of headcanons. So not my ideas, but I wrote the story. Hope it's not too bad~**

Leo gripped his daughter's shoulders tightly, his eyes filled with mischief.

"Okay, you know what the plan is, right, sweetie?"

The seven year old girl nodded, bouncing on the balls on her feet and nervously tugging her curly, caramel hair that was pulled into a braid. "Yeah, dad. I won't fail!"

Leo grinned. "I know you won't, Esperanza." he handed her the sack of flour besides him and tried to calm down. It was time to look innocent.

"Hey, Leo?" a voice called from the kitchen and Leo gave his daughter a thumbs up in reassurance.

"What is it, Sunshine?" he answered, making his way to his wife, hoping he wasn't going to give anything away.

But the moment Calypso turned to face him, her dark almond eyes narrowed as she stared into his and she asked, "Leo? What are you planning?"

Leo put his hand on his chest. "Me? Planning something? _Never_."

Calypso crossed her arms. "You had the same look in your eyes at Percy and Annabeth's wedding."

Leo looked confused. "I didn't do anything..."

"Really? Did you miss the small fact that you convinced Percy to spray water in the air so you could use your powers and yell 'I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN'? You nearly set fire to _Nico and Will_."

Leo held up his hand. "It's not my fault that child decided to shadow travel with his boyfriend right where the performance was. It was perfectly safe until that moment."

Calypso sighed. "It really wasn't."

"But--but who goes to a wedding by traveling through shadows?"

"Who goes to one on the back of a bronze dragon?" she shot back.

"Festus is part of the family," Leo protested.

At that, they both stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

 _Gods_ , Leo thought. _I'll never get tired of that laugh_.

"Oh, Valdez." Calypso draped her arms over his shoulders, a smile on her face. Leo wrapped his own arms around her waist and pressed their foreheads together.

"Now I kind of feel bad," Leo admitted, thinking of his daughter, who was awaiting her chance. No way he was going to back out, though.

"About what?" Calypso asked.

"Oh, um..." Leo tried to think. "The whole thing with, uh, Nico. I should probably apologize."

Calypso frowned, knowing he was holding back something. She didn't press for answers, though. "Hmm. Yeah, you should."

He kissed her softly before letting go and cheerfully saying, "Okay, so what are we making for dinner?"

"Well, we were going to make pizza, but I can't find the flour." Calypso started looking through the pantry again in vain, sighing in frustration.

"Really?" Leo stretched out the word, spotting Esperanza peeking around the doorway to the kitchen.

"I swear we had an entire bag." Calypso continued, her back turned to the scene unfolding behind her. "That's why I called you over. Do you know what happened to it?"

Leo waved Esperanza in, and the girl held back a fit of giggles.

"L--" Calypso spun around at the same moment that Esperanza flung the bag of flour at her.

An expression of shock came over her as she glanced down at her clothes, the floor, the counters, all now covered in a fine layer of white.

"Run!" Leo yelped, grabbing Esperanza's hand and running, laughing as he did.

Calypso chased her husband and child around the house frantically, who were doing a great job of avoided her until--

They ran into a wall.

Father and daughter shared a glance. "Uh-oh."

With a triumphant fire in her eyes, Calypso knew she had them cornered.

"Sunshine--" Leo started, but was interrupted as Calypso hugged both of them, covering her small family in flour.

Esperanza giggled. "Mom!"

"You two are such troublemakers." Calypso scolded. "But I love you both so much."

Leo laughed. "We love you, too, Sunshine."

"I guess it's time to change and clean that kitchen now, right, Leo?"

The son of Hephaestus froze. Then he groaned. "I didn't think this through."

Calypso smiled sweetly. "Come on, Repair Boy."


End file.
